A need exists for a tong assembly for making-up or breaking-out a tubular that can be used with limited training or expertise.
A further need exists for a tong assembly that can be used to automatically break-out or make-up tubulars with minimal risk and minimal human interaction.
A further need exists for a tong assembly that does not require readjustment during the make-up or break-out procedure due to rolling off center of the tubular when the jaw connects with the tubular.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.